


Manic Monday

by booksNtea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksNtea/pseuds/booksNtea
Summary: WiPNot ready yet. Posting summary to give myself a deadlineToday was not Miles' day. First his partner gets the flu. Then he is assigned to investigate a new gang. Now he's trapped in the trunk of a car. Of all days for the coffee machine to be broken...





	Manic Monday

The story will be posted sonn.  
Please stay tuned.


End file.
